


A Part of That

by noel_fisher



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, S04 gallavich, idk noel is just so beautiful in the coming out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel_fisher/pseuds/noel_fisher





	

It was two in the morning, and they were filming the scene where Mickey and Ian talk and try to calm each other rightafter Mickey came out bravely in front of his dad and all the other people in the Alibi bar. Cameron saw in his side Noel panting, probably because of the cold, almost arctic wind and the exhaustion creeping up on his body. He just finished shooting the scene where Mickey is supposed to hump a car and shout about his and Ian's lewd rendezvous to Terry, and Cameron was on the back, watching Noel go at it while waiting for his next scene to be filmed. Noel had been so fucking fantastic; he'd never seen someone so dedicated in the portrayal of their character. In that scene, Cameron thought, the ends between Mickey and Noel had blurred and it was as if they coexisted in a single entity. He'd never understand for the life of him how criminally underrated this beautiful actor is. A second after the cut was called, cheers and claps from the entire production and crew erupted, and the grin that tore through Noel's mouth was one for the books.

Cameron stared at Noel's mouth at a rather decent distance. Though he'd never ever admit it, not in this lifetime, hearing those lewd words and sentences come out of his coworker's mouth did stir something deep in his gut. He's straight, though, so shut the fuck up. Just because his cock stirred at the sight of Noel bent while humping the auto and shouting "I suck his dick, I fucking like it!" doesn't make him gay, shut the fuck up. Cameron had adjusted his tight pants then due to his straining half-chub which definitely isn't caused by the sight of his coworker's jean-clad ass. Definitely not. Probably an accidental boner, y'know, those that a normal 21 year old man like him is supposed to spontaneously get for no apparent reason. Shut the fuck up.

It had been a long day for the both of them, obviously, and Cameron just wanted it to end. The fact that his mind was currently being bombarded with unwelcomed, lewd thoughts of his coworker's perfect behind was practically a blaring, neon sign that shouts at him to grab some zzzs. He was daydreaming about how comfortable his waterbed felt against his aching back when Noel stepped in front of him, an inch or two too near to his personal space, and snapped him out of his stupid, sudden daze with, yeah, a snap of his fingers. "Hey man, you still okay?" Noel huffs, trying to force his words out of his bloody mouth. "C'mon, its the last scene, let's get this done and over with."

The director then shouted and prompted them with a loud "Three, two, action!". Cameron leant in front of a car and delivered his lines clear and clean, though obviously a bit fazed by his exhaustion. It's fine though, he thought; he wasn't the star of the scene anyway. This episode, and honestly a great part of the entire season, had been solely for both Noel and Mickey. For once, it isn't about the tired and old Gallagher shitshow, and honestly, Cameron should've feel at least even a little bit threatened since Mickey is overshadowing Ian, but Noel had been so good and his approach with Mickey had been so powerful and brave that he hadn't been surprised that he stuck out from the rather large hoard of the other main characters like a sore thumb and instantly became a fan-favorite.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna wear a fucking dress or anything."

He looked up to deliver his next lines. Damn those pale blue eyes. Damn damn damn them.

"Nobody fucking asked you to.... although, you really do have nice legs."

And then he smiled. And then he fucking smiled, and nothing else made sense.

It took him an Herculean effort not to slack his jaw wide open because honestly?

Cameron had never seen something so beautiful in his life.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Before he could even stop himself, he got up and strode slowly to where Noel is sitting, and dropped a kiss on his temple. He then walked away with a heavy, thundering chest and the scene was called cut.

Fuck. He needed that damn sleep. He needed it right fucking now.


End file.
